Read The Lines Of My Heart
by BlackRose805
Summary: After the fight against Acnologia and Zeref, time moves on. Unfortunately, in Lucy's case, so does her feelings and her heart. Now she has another way of coping and someone hears it. Will this bloom into something or just wither before anything begins? I don't own anything of Fairy tail.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello and thank you for taking the time to read. I hope it's to your liking. Writing isn't my strongest and this is my first time inserting personal poems into my stories. anywhoooo, I don't own anything of Fairy Tail

* * *

"Little did I know,

That you were gonna be something temporary.

Your words and smile

They were just distractions so I wouldn't see your real intentions.

Little did I know,

That talks with you were gonna change to just "hey".

Your movements and aura

They weren't anything special, but I couldn't see that."

A voice of a beautiful blonde rang out strong through the small café. The audience continued to listen to the hurt that was slowly blooming in her voice. Upon the stage stood the strongest celestial mage Fairy Tail would ever know, Lucy Heartfilia.

"Little did I know,

That the rumors about you were true.

Your reasoning and responses

They didn't match what I heard, so I believed you.

Little did I know,

That my heart was gonna be played with

I was blinded by you.

Everything I did was to impress you.

Little did I know,

That my feelings were one-sided.

I fell deaf to others.

Your flirty ways made me believe fiction and not fact."

Lucy recited the words that were tumbling through her mind for years. After the defeat of Acnologia and Zeref the world picked up where things were left. However, for her everything and everyone were moving and she was not. The love of her life didn't feel the same for her.

"Little did I know,

That my chest would squeeze with pain just by seeing you.

I never had you, even though you made it seem like I did.

You don't even see me the way you said you did.

Little did I know,

That I would look this stupid.

I am truly a blind, deaf idiot for not seeing

You weren't ready for love."

Lucy finished her poem and the lights slowly dimmed for her cue to exit off stage. The crowd applauded. It was her best work, but just getting it off her chest was enough. She grabbed her jacket and walked to the counter where the bar was. "Here you are Lucy! Your usual!" the bartender slid her a strawberry lemonade. "Thanks Erika, you know me too well" she replied. Lucy sipped on her drink while taking in her surroundings. However, she did not take in the presence of the person who she sat next to.

"Wow Lil Fairy, I didn't know you had a way with words" a man's voice spoke out to her. Lucy turned in her chair and found herself face to face with non-other than the cockiest man she knew, Sting Eucliffe. Sting was leaning on the counter with his head rested on his hand. He looked at her with a playful smirk on his lips and determination in his eyes.

"Hello Sting" Lucy said plainly, "if you didn't know already, the name is Lucy not 'Lil Fairy' okay?" Sting looked at were with amusement and replied, "aww come on Lucy-san I'm just messing around with you. No need to be hostile." Lucy rolled her eyes and continued sipping on her drink. The gesture did not sit too well with Sting so he poked her cheek, "yah, what am I not welcomed to this public place?" Lucy inched away from his finger and responded, " Of course you are, but I don't welcome you in my space so don't poke me again." Her little outburst only made him chuckle. The poor girl paid for her drink and excused herself only to be followed from the Light dragon slayer.

"Why are you following me?" Lucy questioned once Sting caught up and walked by her side. The man threw his hands behind his head and said, "well I wouldn't feel right if I just let you walk home by yourself."

"Well go ahead and run along. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself" she turned his way and winked before saying, "plus I'm a Fairy Tail mage I'll be fine." The saber just grinned, "yeah well that's still not convincing enough"

The beautiful celestial mage just continued walking til looking forward to her destination. She would take glances here and then at Sting. She took in his physique and aura. His confidence rolling off his body was intriguing. The way he carried himself was something she admired, of course she would never tell him since his head was big enough. Sting caught her eyes and asked playfully, "what happened? You fell for me already?"

Lucy faked a surprised reaction, "oh my gosh you noticed? I thought I was doing an amazing job at hiding it!" Sting laughed a little and threw his arm around her shoulder, "don't worry if you didn't now, you will eventually" Lucy rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

"And what makes you think that?" she looked him in the eyes to try and read what was going through his head. All she seen was certainty and mystery. "Lets just say I have a gut feeling." Sting just looked at her chocolate eyes and gave her a knowing smirk.

Once they arrived at Lucy's apartment, she shrugged Sting's arm off her and gave him a small smile, "Well thank you for walking me. I'll see you when I see you." Before Lucy closed the door Sting asked, "So Lucy, when's your next poetry reading?" The blonde girl pondered on whether or not telling him. She caught his eyes and answered "Two days. Same time. Same place. Hope to see you there Eucliffe." Sting grinned, "Don't worry, I'll be there Heartfilia." They bid their goodnights and separated. The only thing that crossed their minds were, _interesting_.

* * *

Author's Note: leave a review to let me know what you think so far. I'll be working on the next chapters very soon. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I do not own anything of Fairy Tail.

* * *

The next day:

The celestial blonde woke up with the sun shining through her window. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stretched to gain more awareness in her body. Lucy then sat there and thought of the events that happened yesterday. It went by how most of her days went until she remembered running into Sting. _Hmmmm_ …. There were many questions coursing through her head, but not one of them sticking. So instead of thinking hard and long about it she decided to just get ready for her day.

After getting ready, Lucy decided to make her trip to the guild. On her way there she began to think about Sting again. _I wonder if I'll really see him tomorrow night? What-_ "What in the world am I thinking?" she spoke out loud while walking through the streets unconsciously. _Maybe I'm overthinking things. Who cares if he shows._ All the thinking was just causing pressure to build up in her head. But before she knew it, she found herself outside the doors of the guild.

Lucy pushed the grand doors open to reveal her rowdy family. The sight always makes her heart squeeze with happiness. Knowing that her family will always be this joyful makes her always want to come to them. However, as she was walking toward her usual seat she seen something that threw her off. Her team were huddled around her spot. Once her best friend caught wind of her scent they all turned around fast.

Erza was the first one to make a move toward her with Natsu, Gray, and Happy following in tow. This worried her. She didn't exactly know what to expect or think. Lucy was about to greet them before Erza threw her over her shoulder and bolted out the door.

"Erza! What in the world are you doing? Put me down!" Lucy helplessly screamed and wiggled around to try and free herself. Of course it was Erza, so her attempts went useless. The celestial mage looked around and noticed that Natsu was unusually quiet and staring at her. "Natsu, what is going on? Where are you guys taking me?" Lucy questioned her best friend but only got silence as an answer. _What the hell is going on?_

After what seemed like forever, Erza finally stopped and placed Lucy down safely on her feet.

"Sorry Lucy, but we had to do that. We thought it was best that we spoke in an area that we wouldn't be bothered" Erza spoke only confusing Lucy even more.

"What's so important that we had to come all the way out here to speak?" Lucy looked at all of her friends and her eyes stopped on Natsu whom still hasn't said anything, "and why is everyone so quiet? What's going on?" At this point Lucy was irritated and wanted answers. There was silence that filled the air and worry filling Lucy's mental state. "If there is nothing to be said th-"

"Luce, what were you doing with Sting yesterday?" Natsu's voice finally came out and was filled with curiosity and a hint of _hurt?_ The blonde's eyes widened with shock but then went back to normal, "What are talking about Natsu? I wasn't with Sti-"

"Don't lie Lucy! I saw you both together yesterday and I can smell him on you" Natsu voice got louder and that scared Lucy since he's never talked to her like that.

"Natsu relax a little. We came here to question Lucy not tear her a new one" Gray said calmly. Him and Lucy made eye contact and silently thanked him which he received and returned with a nod. With all that Lucy looked back at Natsu and sighed, "I just ran into him somewhere and he decided to walk me home. That was it"

"Are you sure that was it?"

"What?"

"I asked are you sure if that was it?"

Lucy couldn't believe her ears. Even Erza and Gray were a little taken back. Natsu's attitude change scared Happy a bit.

"Natsu maybe you're being a little too mean to Lucy" Happy's little voice piped in

"Not now Buddy" Natsu answered while still looking at Lucy.

"Natsu… Are you implying that I'm lying to you guys right now?" Lucy had emotions mixing and fighting within her that she didn't know what to do. She continued the stare down with Natsu. The tension was not what Erza and Gray were expecting. Gray tried to keep Natsu in check but when he tried to touch his shoulder Natsu smacked it away.

"I don't know Lucy. You tell me. We don't even know how long you and Sting have been meeting. For all we know you could have been keeping this whole thing a secret. I thought we were friends!" This time the dragon slayer was getting heated.

"Natsu enough that is not what we thought Lucy of doing!" Erza snapped at him but Lucy put a comforting hand on Erza's arm to let her know it was ok. She then looked at her best friend and spoke with calm in voice, "Natsu if this is how you treat your best friend then forget it. I don't care if you believe me or not anymore." Lucy turned away from the group and started walking anywhere but home, "I quit the team. I'm going solo."

Hearing those words coming out of the usually happy girl broke a piece of everyone's heart. Natsu felt like an idiot but his pride did not want him to show it. Happy cried and Gray and Erza turned on Natsu to question his mental state. However, he heard none of it. He just focused on his ex-best friend walking away. _What in the world did I just do?_

"Natsu! Are you really that much of an idiot? Lucy wouldn't lie to us you moron! What kind of friend are you?" Gray lectured him while Natsu stayed silent and Erza shook her head in disappointment with Happy perched on her shoulder.

 **WITH LUCY:**

Lucy was so lost in thought that she didn't take in her surroundings. She had been walking around for hours and didn't know where her feet were taking her until she ended at the door of the café she does her readings at. This place became her new place to express herself since the war. She found comfort in reading her personal thoughts in a way that got across to others and allowed them to understand. Lucy didn't hesitate to walk into the familiar place and went straight to an empty table ordering a water for now.

The lights began to dim and a spotlight came onto the stage that she knows to well. However, she was extremely surprised when she seen the person who was on stage. Never in her life would she have thought to have found this person in this place and on stage.

"Good afternoon. I hope you are all enjoying yourselves. Today I'll be reading something that I created not too long ago," the person's voice rang out with confidence, "I hope you all enjoy it."

After the little introduction there was silence, then the words began to flow:

"Not here, not now

The words that were left unsaid were for your sake and the misunderstanding is only causing a pain to bloom with ache

The slight change in the weather caused you more turmoil because our actions are making us look like water and oil

I don't want to do this knowing the end but why does all this agony have to cost a friend."

Lucy heard the words, but imagined a story. There was hurt mixed with something she couldn't put her finger on. _What exactly are you feeling Sting Eucliffe_.

"I'm not sure where to begin but I know what it is

My mind will not let me rest until I am able to get rid of all this dead weight on my chest

So I stand here waiting in vain for you to put the pieces in place not slam the door in my face

There's no way that I'm crazy for thinking it's you, since I know that you felt that spark too."

The seriousness in his features intrigued Lucy. She had never seen this side to him and never knew that he even knew these emotions. This new finding was nice though. It was like a breath of fresh air.

"Mixed emotions are suddenly arising

There's no reason for you to use those words when I know you don't mean it and throw my future into lines that are blurred.

Please don't say them like they have matter because it will only cause my heartbeat to go faster

Times like these are only dreams and force us to repel onto different teams

You'll never understand where I'm coming from and you never will.

Don't start a flame just to let it die out or grow so wild it can't be tamed.

Leave these wounds for me to see and I'll erase the thoughts that will never be.

Your image has to go and the words need to leave before you see my heart begin to bleed

So please,

Not here and not now.

Thank you."

Sting exited off stage while the crowd clapped. Lucy clapped her hands and waited to see the blonde come out from backstage. _Who would have thought this man writes poetry._ Once Sting was back in her line of sight she made her way over to him as he approached the bar. As she got closer and before she could say anything he beat her to it.

"You enjoy the show Lucy?" He questioned while waiting for his drink from the bartender. Lucy just rolled her eyes _Damn dragon slayers and their nose_.

"Yeah it wasn't too bad, I guess." She replied while ordering a strawberry lemonade. The beautiful celestial mage heard a scoff at her side and smirked.

"You guess? Well that's a little rude don't you think?" This time Sting was turned fully toward Lucy, "I was expecting you to say 'Wow Sting you were so amazing! I wish I was you' while you looked at me with admiration, ya know?" Lucy laughed at his imitation of a girl voice which made Sting feel a type of way.

"Yeah I don't think so. That's cute but no" Lucy replied, then took a sip of her drink, "But I'd be lying if I said you weren't good up there. I didn't know that you wrote poems."

"Well Ms. Heartfilia if you wanted to know so much about me, all you have to do is ask." Sting gave her a flirtatious smirk and was shocked when she gave one back, "Is that so?" she shot back and leaned on the counter, resting her head on her hand. Sting shook just chuckled and shook his head.

"You are trouble you know that Lucy? There is no way I'm gonna get into a petty fight with Natsu-san just because of his girl."

Lucy was then taken back by the comment and remembered what happened earlier. She sighed and drank more of her drink, "Don't worry. I'm not his girl. I guess we're barely friends." Sting eyed the girl for a moment as if trying to read what was on her mind.

"Well then he's a fool if he hasn't gotten you." This time it was Lucy's turn to eye him.

"So was the poem about your girlfriend?"

"Already heading straight to personal questions I see," Sting paused then drank more of his drink then continued, "No. You could say it was more of a unrequited love at the wrong time."

Lucy seen a hint of what looked like sorrow. He caught her eyes and ruffled her hair earning a yelp. "Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago, blondie." Sting stood up showing he was going to leave and asked her, "So, since you're single, I'm single. I'm hungry and you're probably hungry too. Want to go get something to eat?"

Lucy pondered on the offer and seen no harm in it, "Are you asking me on a lunch date?" The light dragon slayer chuckled and said, "only if you say yes, but I would call it a dinner date since it is 6." He extended out a hand toward her, "So what will it be?"

Lucy stared at him and then glanced at his hand before placing hers into it, "Why not."

Little did they know that this would be the beginning of something they were both not prepared for.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews. I will try my best to keep working and updating! Stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
